One piece Legacy: The battle of Water 7: Part 10
"I don't feel very loved in this group. I mean, I'm a critical member of this value crew. Without me, we wouldn't be the Attack pirates." "Taka, for the last time, no. You have to say invisible." "I FEEL PRESSURED!" Taka is holding Zozo's ankles, with Zozo dragging him along. Oak is walking through Water 7, and looks in his suit. He notices a piece of paper in his suit pocket, and takes it out and reads it. "Mr. Zozo, Mr. Rangton says we need to make money." "What? Make money?" "He states that our money supply is going down the drain. So we need to make 1 million , any way we can, or we can't sleep on the ship. Ever. Mr. Zozo, I don't want to pressure you, but I like sleeping on the ship." "Don't worry Oak, we can make 1 million , somehow." Taka stands up, and waves his hands. No one notices because he is invisible. Taka stomps his feet, and bonks Zozo's head. "Easy! We make up stands! We have an armwrestling stand, a kissing booth, and I can make sure no one steals any money!" "Wait, how does that help us? How do we create stands?" "Let me, deal with that!" - A man sets down a large box, and walks away. He grumbles, scratching his sweaty face and cursing under his breath. "If only those damn boxes went away forever." "Wish... Granted." The man turns around, to see the boxes are gone. He is shocked, and stares at the area around him. He smirks, and let's out a scream. "Now I want 100,000,000,000 !" "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, MADE OF MONEY?!" "Okay... A jelly sandwich?" "I can only take these boxes." "Okay, I'm cool with that too." "Then your wish is granted... Again." Taka runs off, while holding the boxes. - Taka puts the boxes up, and mixes some stuff up. When he's done, the boxes become visible, and look like stands. Zozo blinks at them, and shrugs. "You've been gone for an hour." "Finding boxes is harder then I thought." "Well, I can use this. But Oak, you be the kissing stand. Sorry about that..." "Don't worry Zozo. I got this." Oak jumps on the box, and does a KAMEN pose. "Let the ladies come. I am prepared to kiss them." "Your words and your actions are completely out of sync." "What makes you say that?" "You sound like a robot." "A robot? Do I? Well... Radical. Let's kiss some bodacious chicks." "First, you still sound like a robot, second... Never say those words again, not even as a joke, and third... Just act normal." "Okay." Oak steps down, and grabs a pop green from his pocket. He throws it down, and it becomes a flower mask. He puts it on his face, and makes a ballerina pose. "I am being normal." Zozo tries hard not to laugh, and he hears Taka's laugh echo across the area. Some people hear the noise, and see their signs. One large guy goes to Zozo, and flexs his arm. "Hey, 5,000 , just to beat you." "Umm, yeah! You need to pay 500 though!" The guy slams a coin down, and puts his arm on the box. "Easiest 5,000 I made." Zozo put his slim and tiny arm up, with Taka freaking out. He whispers into Zozo's ear. "BECOME A MONKEY!" "Just watch." "Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!" "Hey, Taka?" "Yeah?" "GO AWAY!" The man looks weirded out, and Zozo looks a little nervous, looking around. "Umm... Motivational speech. We can begin!" "GREAT!" The man uses all his strength to face Zozo, but Zozo has no problem, and slams the man's arm down. The man is shocked, and Zozo yawns. A bigger man throws the other man away, and puts his arm down. "How much?" "If you win, 5,500 . 1,000 to armwrestle." The man slams some money down, and the two armwrestle. Despite the second man being stronger then the first, he loses as well. A third man, even bigger, comes in. He slams 2,000 down, and he puts his massive arm up. Zozo puts his arm against him, and the man smirks. "Let's go." Zozo slams his arm down instantly. Zozo looks at his massive opponents, and gives a nice grin. "I'm actually winning! I am strong! I'm so glad to find out!" Another man comes in, with a cyborg arm. He slams 3,000 down, and armwrestles Zozo. This time, he gives Zozo some more difficulty, and the two become matched. Zozo tries his hardest, and puts the man down, with difficulty. Zozo pumps his arms up, and counts the money. "Wow, 6,500 already! I'm doing good!" - Zozo laughs, and looks to the dozen defeated opponents, who all look humiliated to be defeated by someone so small and weak looking. "100,000 ! I need a little more, but I'm doing great! A 50,000 bill is put down, and Zozo stares at the large amount of money that is handed to him. "Try me." One of the men is shocked, and pokes the cyborg armed man. "You know who that is?!" "Yeah... Anna! I heard she won dozens of armwrestling awards across the city, and tons of islands. She even won the award for best armwrester in the South Blue a year ago! She might be able to beat this kid!" Anna smirks, and Zozo interlocks her arm with her. "Well, I was heading to my club, and I saw this stand. Let's have a little fun." "Umm... You do mean in Armwrestling?" "Whatever you want to call it, cowboy." Zozo shivers, and Taka smirks. "What man would tap that? I'll tell you who. Only the most desperate loser in this city, neigh... The most desperate loser in the entire grand line. - Ness, at a bar trying to pick up women, has a sharp pain in his side. He ignores it, and tries to pick up a women. "Hey baby, let me show why my friends call me 'The stallion of love'. Hey, don't leave! I'm desperate! Oh god, mace! Not the face, not the face! Ahhhhhhhhhh! I THOUGHT WE PROMISED, NOT THE FACE!" Ness is maced in the face, and he falls down holding his face. Meanwhile, Malk is making out with two guys. - Zozo feels a little small, but breaths a little. "Okay, let's do this." How hard could this be? He armwrestled a cyborg and a fishman. It was hard. Zozo felt like his arm was pushed back, and he had to use all his strength to push her. He was having more trouble with her then anyone else, and was breathing hard. The woman herself, was having difficulty armwrestling Zozo as well. "Not bad, for a little guy." "Not bad... For a lovely lady?" Anna blushes, but her strength increases. Zozo begins to lose, and he bites his tongue. His arm becomes hairy, and he slams Anna's arm down. The two are sweating, and Anna blushes. Zozo just looks scared of her. "Well, I met a real man." "Umm, i'm done armwrestling!" "Oh, you want to go to a date?" "I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!" Zozo runs away, and hides behind a rock. Taka shakes his head. "Poor girl. I almost feel bad for her. Well, I feel worst for the sorry Sap that will hang out with her." - Ness cleans his face, and feels the sharp pain in his side. He sees a women walking past him, and he goes to her. "Wait, I just died, when I saw you. I need you to revive me, with a kiss." "Really?" "Yes. The only requirement is that it must be from the most lovely woman here." "Oh, really? Well then... If's to help someone in desperate need, then who would I be, but to ignore a cry for help?" "And lastly, tongue. Lots and lots of tongue." The woman slaps Ness. She walks away, and after a few minutes, Malk makes out with her. - Zozo stares at the money, and groans. "I only made 150,000 . We need more." Oak hands Zozo some money. Zozo stares at the money, and is visibly impressed. "2,000,000 ?!" "Indeed. I made my initial price 500, and many woman and a few men came. A nice woman named Anna, gave me a few thousand to kiss her for a few seconds more. She used tongue as well. Weird." Zozo looks to the money, and hugs Oak. "I love you!" "Strange, that's what Anna said to me." Taka hugs the money, and holds the two close. "See! Like I said! Crucial member!" - Vance stuffs another potato in, and notices the child starts to go down. Vance grabs the boys shoulder, and hands him a potato, giving a stare that would intimidate a god. "STOP! Don't falter! Will you fall now, when we need you at your strongest?! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN?!" The boy looks faint, and nearly hits the ground, but he instantly grows muscles, and eats two whole potatoes whole. "YOU'RE RIGHT, CREEPY OLD MAN!" "YEAH! EAT YOUR POTATOES!" They all chew on them, and the old woman puts on a bandanna, with tears In Her eyes. She looks to a potato, and has resolve in her eyes. "Too think... I believed I was weak, due to you potatoes... But now... I know that anyone can eat you! Even an old woman like me!" She bites into her potato, and chews the insides. Vance pumps his arms up, and chews on potatoes without hands. He only wished that his mother saw him now. Or not. He was eating potatoes for an old woman in a shack in the middle of nowhere. Just like grandmother claimed he would end up as. - The twin trains of Water 7 are heading towards it, with one train worked staring at the top of the train, which is covered up with a red cover. The man is clearly freaked out, and tries to look away. "I've been working here for 30 years... But something like this... No one has ever tried this before. To be done... It might change the idea of travel forever..." He walks away, feeling the train rumbling from the cargo they are holding above them. One wrong move, and they will all be dead. All thanks to the cargo. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc